


Feels and Fevers

by deansdirtywhore



Series: My life with the Winchesters [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Castiel, Affectionate Dean, Affectionate Sam, Castiel Gets a Hug, Castiel Needs a Hug, Cuddly Dean, Everybody Gets a Hug, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hugs for everybody, Mild emotional hurt/comfort, Seriously there is a lot of hugging, Sleepy Dean, and cuddling, many many cuddles, slight angst, snuggly dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks after a sick Reader. </p><p>Things get cute, then cuddly, then sleepy, then angsty, then... You get the point, this edition is kinda all over the place with the emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels and Fevers

You felt like your head was going to explode.

 

You'd been caught off guard during a hunt and it had resulted in you being knocked into a freezing cold creek. You were utterly soaked through and on top of it all, there was a rather chilly wind.

 

Now, just two days later, your cold was hitting its peak and, if you were a slightly more dramatic person than you already were, you'd probably be praying for death by now. There was so much pressure in your sinuses that you could hardly think straight. You were just so uncomfortable. There was no way you could go on the latest hunt.

 

Sam had insisted that he stay and look after you, after you had done the same for him just a few short weeks ago, but Dean reminded him that the case, which really was rather urgent, was going to need Sam's particular expertise, so Dean offered to stay at the bunker with you.

 

You were currently nestled into a big, fluffy, supremely cozy blanket nest that you never in your wildest dreams imagined Dean would make for you, let alone join you in to watch a movie.

 

He'd made you soup - tomato rice - and settled in close beside you, pulling you close to rest your head on his shoulder, absently rubbing circles on your arm with his thumb.

 

You'd decided on watching something you both knew by heart, already anticipating the inevitability of the cold meds knocking you out sooner rather than later. Before you knew it, you found yourself curled up with your head in Dean's lap, and his fingers carding through your hair. You must've drifted off without realising.

 

You looked up at him sleepily and he smiled.

 

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty" he smirked at you, brushing a bit of hair away from your face and laying a large palm across your forehead to check on your fever.

 

"You know, my mom always kissed me to check for fever..." you teased, wiggling your eyebrows playfully. Dean chuckled at you. He could tell the cold meds were starting to have more of an effect on you than just drowsiness. He'd noticed early on that when you were medicated, it was like you were drunk and you started flirting shamelessly.

 

Granted, you play-flirted with the boys almost constantly, but when you were under the influence of certain substances, you just became more bold. All inhibitions totally lost. So you would flirt and flirt and flirt, without a care in the world, practically propositioning the boys at times, knowing they would likely take it as the innocent joke you mostly meant it to be. 

 

I mean you absolutely found the Winchesters attractive, what sane person with the gift of sight wouldn't?! And you couldn't deny there was definitely at least a tiny bit of a crush to be had, especially on Dean.

 

But he was your best friend, an amazing one at that, and the last thing you wanted to do was jeopardize that relationship. I mean this is what you've always wanted! A real, solid, comfortable and reliable friendship with a guy, and you FINALLY had it. Like Hell were you going to risk ruining that, especially with somebody like Dean.

 

Dean switched off the movie as it came to its end and gently lifted your head so he could slide out from beneath you. Once vertical, he started to pick you up, intent on taking you to bed. But you could see exactly what was happening here and, being more than ready to let yourself succumb to the drowsiness, beat Dean to the punch and climbed onto your knees to wrap your arms securely around his neck.

 

Dean chuckled and returned the hug, rubbing your back. But when his attempts to disentangle himself from your arms proved fruitless, he adapted, as all good hunters do, and simply pulled you up as you were, wrapping your legs around his hips and you were already starting to drift back to sleep on his shoulder rather like a toddler.

 

He held you tightly to him as he carried you to your bed, smiling to himself when you started mumbling in your sleep. If you hadn't been so cute, if you hadn't managed to wiggle your way firmly into a very special place in his heart, Dean probably would've been at least a little put off by what he heard next.

 

"...Mmmmm, warm teddy bear..." you hummed, pressing your cold nose into his neck.

 

Of course being stoned on NyQuil and also half asleep, he couldn't be one hundred percent sure if you were talking about him or just babbling incoherently, but he had a feeling. He would not put it past you to call him a teddy bear.

 

He mentally shook his head at you. You were just like a child sometimes and he adored that about you. That kind of pure innocence was so rare nowadays, Dean found it refreshing to find someone who'd had as much shit thrown at them as you have, not be completely corrupted and broken down by it. You still had so much light and innocence within you, and Dean couldn't help wanting to protect that.

 

As he leaned over your bed to settle you in, he felt your lips ghost over his neck. He froze momentarily before realizing you were asleep, and he kneeled onto your mattress to lower you down. As soon as you hit the mattress you almost instantly detached yourself from Dean, humming quietly as he tucked you in nice and warm and tight, just the way he knew you liked. A blanket burrito, you'd called it. He had to laugh at your description.

 

He brushed your hair back from your forehead and pressed a kiss there.

 

"Goodnight, kiddo." He whispered, rubbing his thumb back and forth lightly on your brow. He could swear for a second that the tiniest of smiles had formed on your lips, but he slowly retreated from your room, leaving your door open just a crack.

 

Dean returned to the couch to clean up a bit, collect your soup mug and his plate and take them to the kitchen. As he was finishing up washing the last bits of silverware, Dean's phone rang.

 

"Hey, Sammy. How's it going?"

 

"Everything's taken care of, I'm actually on my way back now. Things went smoothly and I should be back sometime tonight. How's Y/N doing?"

 

"She's good. She's loopy," Dean said with a chuckle, "I just put her to bed."

 

"Alright," Sam replied, "I guess I'll see you in the morning. I'll try to be quiet when I get back."

 

"Right. See ya." Dean hung up and started heading for his bedroom. He couldn't have been in bed more than ten minutes before he felt his mattress dip on one side.

 

"Y/N?" he groaned sleepily, cracking one eye open, "Wha's th' matter, sweetheart?" If you'd been a little more with it, you would definitely have smiled at Dean's sleepy slurring.

 

"Cold" you mumbled drowsily, still mostly asleep, but with just enough wherewithal to find your way to the man that you knew radiated body heat like a furnace. Dean pulled the blankets back so you could slip in, pulling you back tightly against his warm chest and wrapping himself around you.

 

"Better?" he asked, you hummed your happiness and he leaned over to check your fever again. It seemed to have gone down some and he settled his head right above yours, his nose pressed into the top of your head. You both soon drifted back off.

 

**~~~**

 

When Sam got back to the bunker, he wanted nothing more than to crawl into his own bed and sleep for a week. But Sam being Sam, he decided to make one stop first. 

 

He pushed your door open quietly to peek in, but you weren't in your bed. Sam moved quickly to his brother's room to ask where you were, but instead found you wrapped tightly in his brother's arms. Sam smiled, relieved you were safe, and proceeded to his own room for some much-needed and well-deserved rest.

 

**~~~**

 

The next morning, Dean woke up to sounds of what was unmistakably Sam cooking breakfast. He yawned and stretched a bit, trying to crack his back. He leaned over to wake you up, knowing you'd kill him if he let you sleep through the bacon Dean could smell wafting from the kitchen. He brushed your hair off your forehead and stopped abruptly. You were absolutely burning up.

 

"Y/N? Y/N, c'mon, sweetheart! Wake up, kiddo!" Dean continued shaking you, trying to wake you up, but you just weren't responding.

 

"Cas!" he shouted, well beyond worried, "Sam! Castiel!" Sam burst in, already on his way after the first shout from his brother.

 

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam asked frantically, eyes darting to your unconscious form and rushing over to you. "Y/N?"

 

"She's not waking up, Sammy, and she's burning up! CAS! NOW!"

 

"Dean, what is it?" the Angel appeared looking rightfully concerned, having felt the panic in Dean's prayer.

 

"She won't wake up!" Dean explained frantically, looking back to you. Cas pushed past Sam and pressed two fingers to your forehead.

 

"Her fever has skyrocketed," he said as a white light began to glow around where his fingers touched your skin. "A few minutes longer and I don't know that I would have been able to save her."

 

Your eyes began to flutter open and the whole room released a heavy sigh of relief before you found yourself being crushed into Dean's chest, his face pressed into the crook of your neck. You tried to pull away, incredibly confused, but the man held you tight before abruptly pulling away himself to look you in the eye.

 

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" He demanded, pressing a firm kiss to the top of your head before tucking it under his chin.

 

"Uh... What did I miss?" You asked, muffled by Dean's chest.

 

"You almost died" Cas said casually.

 

"Cas!" The brothers scolded together,

 

"Your fever got really high and Dean couldn't wake you up." Sam explained, "Cas said we almost lost you..." Sam trailed off, clearly not wanting to think about that alternative outcome.

 

You just stared, trying to take in the news that you nearly just went to sleep and never woke up.

 

When Dean finally released you from his ever protective grasp, you got to your feet only to be pulled in by Sam, probably wanting his turn at reassuring himself that you were safe just as Dean had no doubt been doing. You smiled up at him and returned the hug, accepting that the boys were no doubt going to need a lot of affection today.

 

You looked to Cas with questioning eyes. "Cas, would you like a hug too?"

 

He looked a little sheepish, "If you're sure you wouldn't find it uncomfortable, then... I would, yes."

 

You shifted from Sam's arms over to Cas who surprised you all by accepting and returning the hug readily, pulling you against him like the brothers had done, if a little less aggressively.

 

"Thank you," he whispered.

 

"Thank you for saving me," you replied, kissing his cheek. He blushed a bit before excusing himself and fluttering off. You turned back around to find both brothers watching you.

 

"You guys, I'm fine," you insisted, "really, I feel great. I don't even feel sick anymore. Cas must've healed me completely so you really don't need to worry." Even though you were telling the truth, and the boys likely knew it, they so did not look convinced. They just couldn't help looking at you with borderline grief in their eyes. But you were determined to get their minds off it.

 

"Hey, do I smell bacon?" You ask, suddenly registering the scent that's been filling your nostrils since you regained consciousness.

 

"Yeah," Sam answered, "I, uh... I'll go finish breakfast." Sam smiled softly down at you and gave your shoulder a gentle squeeze before going back to the kitchen. You smiled after him and then turned back to Dean.

 

"You coming?"

 

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute," he replied, obviously still upset.

 

You knew that look. You knew Dean. He was blaming himself just like he did for every single bad thing that happens to the people he cares about. Hell, he blames himself even when the people are complete strangers.

 

"Dean," you started, walking toward him. He averted his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked utterly ashamed of himself and it broke your heart. You reached out to place your hand on his cheek but he stood up and moved past you toward the door, seemingly radiating the anger he felt toward himself for letting something like this happen to you. You caught his wrist,

 

"Dean, wait!" You demanded, pulling him back around, "Dean, this was NOT your fault! You can't keep doing this, you can't keep blaming yourself every time someone gets hurt!"

 

"But I should've been looking out for you! If I'd have stayed up and kept an eye on you I could've done something before it got that bad!"

 

"You needed sleep, Dean, you were exhausted! You'd already been taking care of me for two days straight, you couldn't have stayed awake longer if you tried, even I could see that and I was all doped up on meds!"

 

You looked down and sighed, not wanting to yell at him. He was already being hard enough on himself. You looked back up, eyes much softer, and placed a hand on his chest, rubbing up and down soothingly.

 

"Dean, I'm fine, I promise." You slid your hand down his chest to his stomach and then slipped both arms tightly around his waist, resting your cheek against his chest. "I'm not going anywhere. Not a chance, mister." You promised, nuzzling further into his chest and fisting your hands in the back of his grey t-shirt.

 

You let go and started to back away, feeling that Dean had finally settled down a bit, but he grabbed your hands and pulled you back. You smiled up at him and opened your arms, to which he gladly wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you up, hugging you to him like a rag-doll.

 

Dean placed a lingering kiss on your cheek right in front of your ear and whispered,

 

"I love you, kiddo"

 

Your heart just about stopped. You knew he cared about you, that much was obvious from the way he treated you. But he'd never said the words before.

 

You grinned wide, "I love you too, Dean." He squeezed you tighter and you couldn't help the tiny squeak that escaped you. Dean just chuckled and turned to kiss your cheek. 

 

But you turned to look at him at the same time.

 

And his lips collided with yours.

 

Your lips only connected for a moment, and when you broke apart, Dean looked just as surprised as you were. He loosened his grip on you and you slid slowly down the length of his body, never once breaking eye contact, until your feet touched the floor.

 

"I, um..." you stuttered, trying to form words. "I'm gonna go get dressed..." you trailed off a bit before backing, a bit more quickly than you had intended, out of Dean's room and running off down the hallway towards your own, locking yourself safely inside to think over what had just happened.

 

Your lips only connected for a moment, but it was still a moment longer than you would have expected from an accidental kiss. Yet in that moment, you couldn't seem to make yourself pull away.

 

But then you realized...

 

_Dean didn't pull away either._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so, here's a new chapter. I wrote it on my phone so I apologize if there are a lot of typos. I'm on my way to bed just now so I didn't do a ton of editing but I wanted to get this out. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, thank you a million times over for sticking with me and the story and for the feedback, you guys are amazing! Have a wonderful holiday, y'all!


End file.
